Appliances such as refrigerators conventionally have one of two types of handles. The first type of conventional handle is the more traditional grasp handle that is connected to the front surface of an appliance, and extends outwardly beyond the front surface of the appliance. This outward extension provides an area where a user can grasp the handle to open. The second type of conventional handle is a pocket handle, which provides a recess into which a user inserts a hand in order to pull and open the door.
With respect to grasp handles, a refrigerator door may be constructed with a flat or contoured exterior surface, and then a handle with matching surfaces may be screwed in place. A hidden stud may be used to secure the handle via a set-screw. However, because these handles extend from the door they are susceptible to aesthetic damages (e.g. dings, dents, scratches, or the like). Typically, this type of handle could impact a counter surface, wall, or the like, potentially causing damage. Furthermore, as refrigerators grow in size, these handles may have to be removed whenever moving a refrigerator in order to fit the refrigerator through most standard residential doorways.
With respect to pocket handles, a handle may typically be formed into a plastic endcap of a door, such that after the door is constructed and foamed, a user has a recessed area to grab and pull to open the door. However, unlike a grasp handle, these handles typically require a door to forego foam insulation, which may require alteration of the overall design, and may also result in changes to the thermal performance of the door.
Some consumers may also prefer the look and/or the operation of one type of handle over another. However, other features more often drive consumer purchasing decisions, so consumers that prefer a refrigerator having one type of handle may opt for another refrigerator having the other type of handle, but having a feature set that otherwise is more to the consumer's liking.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to minimize the limitations of each the grasp handle and the pocket handle, while simultaneously being able to utilize the advantages of each.